


Dahlia

by Siennax3



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: When true colors are shown.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I received over on tumblr(someone sends a number and a character and whatever song comes up on shuffle at that number you write a drabble/fic based on it about that character). The song for this one was Almost Had Me by Lights. Hope you guys enjoy!

“He betrays everyone and anyone.”

That is what everyone kept telling you.

“He’s going to betray you like all the rest.”

But you brushed them off because you knew better. At least you convinced yourself you did.

“I’ll never hurt ya, love, right?” He promised you.

That’s what he told you as he ran his hands all over your body. And you believed it. Believed him and every word he told you. Believed all of it until you couldn’t anymore.

He was nothing more than a wolf that bided its time. Waiting to swallow you whole.

And you fell for it.

A few months into being with Alfie saw you going to meet him at the bakery one day. You wanted to surprise him.

But you were the one left surprised.

Completely unprepared to find the man you thought loved you at his desk with another pair of legs wrapped around him. A pair of legs that were not yours.

“Love, this ain’t what it looks like.” He tried with his piercing eyes you once loved so very much.

But it was exactly how it looked. And you had been a fool. A fool for ever defending him.

Defending a man who only knew betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
